Episode 26
'Episode 26 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This is the first episode where Scotty was replaced by a John Cena doll. Prev: Episode 25 Next: Episode 27 Highlights * Morgan Spurlock talks about the rise of atheism. * Some tall basketball player with an awesome name. Videos Played # School district questions parents' sexuality # Will Smith's daughter in bed with man ''(not found) # Van Jones: Republicans right on prisons # Why More Millennials Are Atheists # Fuck the amazing atheist (not found) # Van Jones Netflix (not found) # TALLEST BASKETBALL PLAYER IN HIGHSCHOOL EVER "Tacko" (7'5 2,28m) CNN # Obama to heckler: You're screwing up my speech # Raising Minimum Wage is BAAAD (not found) # Newt Gingrich on Benghazi (not found) Start of the Show The show started off by playing some Star Trek audio clip before the intro. They also showed the replacement for Scotty, John Cena who would later evolve into Scotty Cena. The first new story the Drunken Peasants played was about a school survey asking parents about their sexuality. Then they played a video of some idiots overreacting because some teenager was posing in a bed a shirtless 20-year-old man for a photo!!!! A Van Jones video was played of him agreeing with Republicans on the whole prisons issue. Next, they played named Morgan Spurlock talking about the rise of atheism in the millennial and the atheist churches. Someguy827 also made a video bitching about the Amazing Atheist for leaving a negative comment on IMustDestroyAll's video. He declared TJ to be the next Onision. They took a break after the beginning of the show. Middle of the Show The peasants played TJ's masterpiece song 'Up In Da Club'. ''They played a video about Van Jones praising Netflix. Another video was played of a high school basketball player taller than TJ. This really pissed TJ off. Then Obummer tried to hold the rage of this crazy right-wing asshole heckling him at his speech. TJ found out Obama is the antichrist from very credible sources. Next up was a video of SE Cupp accusing Mitt Romney of catering to the icky immigrants by wanting to raise the minimum wage. The screen went red with blood. They played more Crossfire on Newt Gingrich ranting about Benghazi and how Obama is evil. End of the Show After the peasants took another break they answered questions from the fans. They talked about Scotty's nickname Scoopy. A caller asked if Thunderf00t and VenomFangseX will be on the show. Some guy talked to the peasants about the shitty American school systems. They talked about some other stuff. Quotes * "''Netflix is very insecure about its penis size" -TJ * "I don't fucking care! who gives a shit about your fucking pathetic political squabbling!?" -TJ responding to the bullshit on Crossfire regarding the Benghazi issue Trivia * S.E. Cupp always returns to say stupid shit. * VenomFangX was one of the main reasons Thunderf00t started to make videos years ago. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page